Boys Alone
by A Dark Secret
Summary: The best boys of Cross Academy are left alone while the chairman and rest of the school go on a trip. What kinds of things will they get up to? Yaoi and Incest. Includes Kaname x Zero, Zero x Ichiru, and many more:
1. Chapter 1

AN: K, so in this, Shizuka did something Ichiru didn't like, so he ran away to join Zero at Cross Academy. The Hunters' Organization finally found her whereabouts and killed her, possibly with some information Ichiru leaked to them. Since Shizuka was dead and could never stabilize Zero's condition, Ichiru, who had drunken lots of her blood, let Zero drink from him to help stabilize him. Chairman's taking most of the day class and all the girls from Cross Academy on a trip somewhere, including Yuuki, and he's leaving Kaname in charge. Clearly, not everyone feels the same about each other as they normally do. Okay, I'll let you read now:P

"Bye, Zero!" Yuuki said, hugging him tightly. Kaname clenched his fists slightly. _Leave it. He'll be yours soon enough._ He reminded himself. Yuuki released Zero and walked over to Kaname's tall form.

"Goodbye, Kaname." She said, smiling brightly at him. Kaname forced himself to smile back, and Yuuki didn't notice it didn't reach his eyes.

"Goodbye, Yuuki." He said, eager to get rid of the girl. Yuuki then skipped off to join the other girls. Kaname noticed Ruka glaring daggers at the prefect. He laughed inwardly. _Girls are so stupid._ The chairman waved goodbye to everyone.

"Kaname's in charge until we get back, so make sure you listen to him. Anything he says goes." He reminded. There were some murmured agreements and head nods from the remaining guys. They watched as everyone from the day class, excluding Zero and Ichiru, and all the girls, followed the chairman off the grounds to go on their trip. Kaname stepped forward and closed the gates before locking them and pocketing the key.

"Zero, Ichiru." Kaname said, turning around. The silver-haired twins looked at him.

"I'll help you move your things. Takuma, would you please help me?" the pureblood asked. Takuma nodded and the four boys went to the Sun Dorms.

"I'll take Zero and you take Ichiru." Kaname told Takuma once they reached the dorms. Takuma nodded and followed Ichiru to his room. Zero opened his door and let Kaname in. Everything was already packed. Zero grabbed a large duffel bag and pointed to another bag for Kaname. They took the things to Zero's new room in the Moon Dorms and made several more trips before flopping down on the couch. They could hear Takuma and Ichiru open the front door with their last load, walking past Zero's room to the one beside. Both rooms were already furnished, so they left Zero and Ichiru's furniture behind.

Zero was hot from all the physical labour and he peeled off his shirt, dropping it on the bed. He walked over to one of his bags and pulled out a small towel, wiping off his glistening body. Kaname stared at his pale, toned chest.

"I think I'm gonna grab a shower. It's pretty late for you, so you can go catch some sleep if you want." Zero said, turning to face the brunette. He held the towel loosely in his hand. Kaname watched the boy's chest move with steady breathing.

"Sure." He agreed.

"I'll see you at breakfast tonight." He told Zero, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Zero grabbed everything he needed and stripped before heading into the attached bathroom and hopping in the shower.

Ichiru said goodbye to Takuma before sitting down on the bed. If he'd had vampire hearing he would have known Zero was in the shower, but the rooms were all somewhat soundproof, so he didn't hear the running water. He stood up and opened his door, walking over to Zero's room. Just as he came in, Zero walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"Hey, Ichiru." He greeted, completely comfortable with his twin seeing him like that. Ichiru closed the door behind him as Zero walked over to his bags. Zero dropped the towel as he searched for some clean clothes. Ichiru's eyes trailed over his brother's body, unbeknownst to the other boy. He caught a glimpse of Zero's manhood and blushed, before turning away. He could feel his arousal grow and his ass ache in longing.

"Is there something you wanted?" Zero asked, but as he looked up, Ichiru had already left. The hunter shrugged it off and pulled out a pair of cotton pyjamas. He might as well sleep now if he was going to be up later. He pulled on the comfortable grey pants and t-shirt before climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over him. His body finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.

And that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Apparently Zero is a really deep sleeper:P Yaoi lemon in this. Enjoy!

Kaname knocked on Zero's door but there was no answer. He tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. Zero was sleeping on the bed; the sheets kicked off and piled near his feet. His shirt was pushed up his chest, showing his nipples. It was so teasing. Kaname walked over and found himself touching the boy. Kaname nearly jumped when Zero moaned and turned his head. After making sure the boy was still asleep, Kaname's hand went down to rub the hunter's groin. Kaname could feel Zero's length growing hard as he moaned again. _Man, he's a deep sleeper._ He slipped his hand in the boy's pants and pulled out the throbbing flesh. It was so hot in his hand. He pumped it, finally daring to touch the sensitive tip.

"Nngya." Zero moaned, rocking his hips eagerly. Kaname sat between Zero's legs and tugged the ex-human's pants off. Zero's dick was leaking and his legs curled around the pureblood's waist, his breaths coming short and shallow. Kaname sucked on his fingers for a minute until they were nice and wet. He spread Zero's legs and slipped one finger in the tight entrance. He moved the finger in and out, lubricating the hot passage before slowly and carefully beginning to stretch the boy's hole.

"Eh. Nn." Zero groaned. His eyes fluttered open but closed again before they could focus on anything. Kaname stopped moving and Zero fell back asleep in seconds, never having been fully awake in the first place. Kaname finished preparing the boy and pulled his fingers out. Zero groaned again and wrapped his legs tighter, practically pulling Kaname on top of him. Kaname undid his pants and pulled out his aching arousal. He lined himself up and slowly pressed in. Zero's face cringed and he shifted uncomfortably. Kaname cupped the boy's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb soothingly. Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a very angry Ichiru. Zero's eyes shot open and he sat up, cringing and falling back on the bed. It took him a minute to analyse the situation. Ichiru reacted faster. He stormed over and grabbed Kaname by the shoulders, dragging him off the bed. Kaname fell on his back on the floor. Zero cringed, his legs spread out on the bed. Ichiru hugged his brother tightly, tears streaming down his face.

Zero's arousal was still tilted up and it pressed against Ichiru's but where he was sitting on his brother's lap. Kaname got up off the floor and brushed his clothes off.

"Sorry." He apologized to Zero, even though he was pissed at Ichiru for interrupting. He walked out and went to his room to relieve himself, not even bothering to ask if they'd be attending breakfast.

Zero got over his shock and wrapped his arms around his crying brother.

"Shhh, I'm alright." He promised. Ichiru nuzzled his chest. Ichiru's comfortable weight in his lap was starting to get to him and he gripped his brother's hips gently.

"Eh. You're still hard." Ichiru stated, blushing and looking down.

"Do you want to help me?" Zero asked, knowing his brother had a secret crush on him. Ichiru froze and blushed deeper. _He knows?_ He tentatively nodded.

"Okay, take off your pants." Zero instructed, smirking. Ichiru got off his lap and stood beside the bed. Zero sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the boy dropped his bottoms, the end of his shirt hanging teasingly over his bare thighs. Ichiru was even more feminine than Zero and had a very lean body with long, slender legs. His skin was a perfect creamy white.

Zero tugged off his own shirt and dropped it on the floor. Ichiru knelt in front of his twin, his little arousal poking up around the edge of his shirt. He took Zero's length in his petite hands before licking it. Zero closed his eyes, a contented smile covering his face. Ichiru continued to lick and suck on his brother's cock until Zero's gently pulled his head away. A thin trail of saliva connected Ichiru's mouth to Zero's slathered arousal.

"I want inside you, Ichiru." Zero told him. Ichiru nodded and got up, climbing back on Zero's lap. Zero helped him line up and Ichiru slowly lowered himself onto his brother. He cringed at the lack of preparation, but was thankful for the wetness on Zero's equipment. Zero moaned as he was engulfed in Ichiru's tight heat. He let his twin adjust until he was ready. Ichiru started moving up and down on his brother's arousal, slowly at first, but then faster. Finally they both came at almost the same time due to some coordination.

Zero pulled them back on the bed, letting Ichiru rest on his chest. He gasped at the cold air when Ichiru finally got off his brother's limp manhood. He looked apologetically at Zero before lying down beside him and pulling the sheets over them. Zero wrapped his arms around the boy as he curled up against him, thoroughly contented and satisfied.

And that's my two-shot. Hope you liked:D


End file.
